milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Tập tin:We’re Gonna Do It Again Milo Murphy’s Law Disney XD
Description Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, creators of Phineas and Ferb, are gonna do it again! Dan and “Swampy” break down their new show, Milo Murphy’s Law, in a new behind-the-scenes video with a rap song score. . Catch a special preview of the first episode right now on the Disney XD App, On Demand, or right here on YouTube https://youtu.be/OpbUMDCzhEc And be sure to tune into the Premiere Monday, October 3 at 8P on Disney XD. Word. Lyrics: It’s been more than a year since Phineas waved goodbye. We hoped it was an ending that would satisfy. Plus there’s always reruns so the show will never die. But now people write us letters and they ask us why. Don’t want to seem ungrateful, or sound like a jerk, It was a whole lot of fun but a whole lotta work. We were exhausted for a decade, counting years that’s TEN. So what’re we gonna do now that it’s come to an end? Relax? Take a break? Try not to overextend? Nooooo. We’re gonna do it again! With Milo Murphy’s Law You might know the name from all the promos you saw. We’re not restin’ on our laurels, just eating fondue. We’re workin’ hard right? YEAH, it’s true. We’re gonna do it again! That’s right we’re not quittin’ New stories, new characters, new rhymes we’re spitting. It’s a brand new show with a new point of view. But if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. So “what can go wrong, will go wrong” That’s Murphy’s law and if you’re living it, you gotta be strong. Meet Milo, “Hi” the youngest in the Murphy Family Lives his whole life inside a cyclone of calamity. For someone who handles adversity with such poise, Where in the world would we find the right voice? The Disney casting department has never steered foul, So we called them up and said, “We want Weird Al.” And they just made it happen, here he is at a recording. And here’s a bunch of random shots of people storyboarding. It’s a long, long process and it’s really complicated. We already did a video on how we animated. We did? Yeah, a couple years ago, remember? Oh, that’s right. Well, we’re gonna do it again! For Milo Murphy’s Law A new behind the scenes video with a rap song score. We did one for Phineas this is a sequel to it. With a brand new crew it’s only fair. We’re gonna do it again That’s right we’re not stoppin’ Just be glad you don’t see me and Swampy poppin’ and lockin’. We’re working hard, Yeah! Bringing this new show to you, And if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. Along with Weird Al we’ve got a great cast of voices. From the Channel and beyond, all our top choices. We got Sabrina Carpenter, we got Mekai Curtis Chrissie Fit, Jemaine Clement WHAT?! I think they heard us. Ming-Na, Kate Micucci, Diedrich Bader, Christian Slater. There’s also me and Swampy, but we don’t show up til’ later. So set your DVR cause you are gonna wanna see Milo Murphy’s Law on Disney XD. If you want more information like a real insider, Just check the local listings on your provider. Check the local listings on your provider. Word. Official Sites: http://www.watchdisneyxd.com http://www.disneyxd.com Click the SUBSCRIBE button to get notifications when new Disney XD videos are posted! Like Disney XD on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DisneyXD Follow @DisneyXD on Twitter: https://twitter.com/DisneyXD Follow @DisneyXD on Instagram: http://instagram.com/DisneyXD Thể loại:Videos